Family Life
by writer7699
Summary: Hey! This story follows the lives of Jane and Maura along with their twin daughters, Alex and Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This story follows Jane and Maura raising their twin daughters, Alex and Taylor. The girls are 12, but were adopted when they were babies. Alex is very outgoing, social, smart, and very rarely struggles with anything. Taylor is more reserved, quiet, and struggles a lot in school due to her ADHD and dyslexia . Hope you enjoy!

"Girls time to get up! It's your first day of middle school, come on!" Jane yelled as she walked upstairs. She walked a few feet from the stairs stopping at Alex's door first, knocking before entering. Jane walked in to find Alex was wearing a black romper with a white cardigan and navy blue convers, her dirty blonde hair down, sitting on her freshly made bed putting a binder in her purple backpack.

"I see you're ready all ready" Jane said smiling proudly. Alex reminded Jane of Maura, organized and put together. Everything in Alex's room had a place and she never would allow it to be otherwise.

"Yea, can you please make sure Taylors ready, I really don't want to be late because she hasn't taken her meds and can't focus to get herself up." Alex said zipping up her backpack and checking the time.

"Hey don't talk that way about your sister. She tries very hard to get herself ready, she just needs more time than you. I don't want you to talk about her that way, understood?" Jane sternly said as she sat down next to Alex.

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry Ma, I just don't want to make a bad first impression on my teachers. We are going into sixth grade. Middle school, Ma." Alex said looking at Jane with all seriousness.

Jane laughed, "I know I know sweetie, don't remind me. My babies are growing up." Jane said pulling Alex into her side, kissing her head.

Alex smiled and quickly pulled out of the hug, "Is Mom in the kitchen?, I need her to do my hair." Alex asked grabbing her back and standing up with Jane.

"Yes, she's just finishing up breakfast. Hurry before I go and eat all the waffles." Jane said following Alex out her bedroom door. Alex laughed and went to find Maura.

Jane smiled and walked to the next bedroom, knocked and walked to find her other daughter shoving her binders into the already overcrowded black backpack. Unlike Alex, Taylor's room was scattered with stuff everywhere.

"Hey, hey you want some help honey?" Jane asked walking into Taylor's room and bending down to help her daughter on the ground.

Taylor grunted, "Ugh it won't fit!" Taylor said as she continued to shove the binder in.

"You just have to organize the binders Tay, here let me help you." Jane said taking the binders out and rearranging them to fit. Taylor stood up in her athletic black shorts with a gray long sleeve BPD shirt on with running sneakers, her light brown hair pulled into messy ponytail. Taylor reminded Jane of herself, not really a fan of fancy clothing and would rather be out running than shopping.

"Thanks Ma." Taylor said as Jane stood up handing Taylor her bag.

Jane pulled Taylor into hug and kissed her head, "No problem, that's my job." Jane said smiling. Taylor smiled a gently pulled out of her mother's strong arms.

"Is Mom making waffles?!" Taylor asked quickly.

Jane laughed, "Yes, but don't forget to take your meds!" Jane said as she followed Taylor who bolted for the kitchen.

Downstairs sat Maura behind Alex finishing up a side braid. Taylor came running into the kitchen grabbing two waffles and pouring syrup over them.

"Taylor, sweetie, slow down we have plenty of time. Come sit at the table please and I'll grab your medication." Maura said smiling at her daughter while standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ok Mom, sorry." Taylor said pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. Jane walked in moments later wearing black work pants with a white t-shirt, a black belt, and black wedges, hair down and wavy as usual.

Jane walked behind Maura admiring her dark blue tight dress, tan jacket, and black heels, her hair down and curled perfectly. "Good morning good looking" Jane said kissing Maura lovingly.

Maura gladly accepted the kiss, "Good morning love" Maura said grabbing Taylors med from the cabinet and grabbing a glass of water.

"Here you go honey" Maura said smiling walking towards Taylor handing her the items before planting a kiss on the girl's head.

"Thanks Mom." Taylor said before she put the two pills in her mouth and washing them down with water. Alex returned carrying her single waffle with orange juice sitting across from Taylor, who was devouring her food.

Maura and Jane joined their daughters, Maura sitting next to Taylor with her tea, while Jane sat next to Alex with her coffee.

"So are you guys excited!? New school, changing classrooms, harder classes." Maura said excitedly.

Taylor just kept her head down with a small frown and continued to eat. "I'm very excited Mom. I can't wait to see my friends and try different clubs." Alex said happily while cutting her food. Jane and Maura both smiled at their daughter.

"That's lovely sweetie, How about you Tay?" Maura asked lovingly trying to engage her other daughter.

Taylor continued to look down and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh um I excited too… I guess." Taylor said getting quieter with each word.

Maura gave Jane a worried look which Jane returned. "It's ok to be nervous, there's nothing wrong with that love." Maura whispered to Taylor rubbing her arm, who only smiled in return. The Rizzoli-Isles family finished their breakfast and took off to drop the girls off at school.

"Alrighty time for the cheesy first day picture" Jane said as she put the car in park outside of the school. Both girls groaned and got out to the side of the car. Maura laughed at her daughter's identical responses.

After the traditional photo Jane and Maura said bye to their girls and watched as they went into school, Alex meeting up her with friends while Taylor went in alone.

Maura sighed watching Taylor as Jane drove off heading the BPD. "I'm worried about Taylor, she rarely went out with friends this summer and has been very closed off from us." Maura said concerned.

Jane nodded in understanding while keeping her eyes on the road. "I am too, she's always been happy to keep to herself, but I just have a gut feeling there's more going on."

"Lets see how she behaves after school tonight then talk to her before bed." Maura said looking at Jane.

"I think that's a brilliant idea doctor." Jane said smiling at her wife, earning a laugh from her. Jane and Maura continued their drive to BPD enjoying each others company.

The school day was what Taylor has expected, her not understanding the material in each class and not talking to anyone. Alex having a great time meeting up with her friends and enjoying every minute. Lunch time came around and Taylor found herself at a lost of where to sit. She walked around looking for an empty seat somewhere passing Alex who was sitting with her popular friends pretending not to see Taylor. Taylor sighed to herself and rolled her eyes and continued walking. She eventually found a seat in the corner of the cafeteria. Taylor sat down by herself and quietly ate her lunch.

The rest of the school went by smoothly for Alex who had no trouble making friends and understanding what was going on in class. Taylor went class to class having trouble understanding the material, but went unnoticed by everyone. The day was coming to an end and Taylor went to put some of her new books in her locker.

"Hey spaz" Said Hillary, Taylor's mean girl. Taylor sighed and shut her locker to face Hillary and her bitch squad.

"What?" Taylor said keeping her eyes down.

'I haven't seen you all day I just wanted to see you, did you enjoy my special messages over the summer?" Hillary asked earning a laugh from her clones. Hillary and her friends spent the summer tormenting Taylor over social media.

"Whatever" Taylor said as she walked past the bullies to get to her Mom's car. As she was walking away Hillary pushed Taylor violently against the lockers.

"Owww, stop" Taylor said keeping her eyes down. Hillary just laughed and pushed harder again and again.

"Glad to be back with you spaz." Hillary said and walked away with her squad. Taylor felt her shoulder bruising, but quickly walked to her Mom's car passing Alex and her friends. Taylor opened the car doors to find both her mom's in the car.

"Why are you both here?" Taylor asked rather harshly trying to avoid putting pressure on her shoulder.

"Wow nice to see you too sunshine." Jane said turning to face Taylor with a smile.

"Sorry Mom." Taylor said smiling back.

"We didn't pick up a case today honey, it was rather slow." Maura said looking back at her daughter smiling. "How was your first day?" Maura said eagerly.

Taylor gave her her moms the fake smile she has been lately. "It was good, different." Taylor said shyly. Jane instantly picked up on her daughters behave knowing something was going on. She gave Maura a concerned look which she returned.

"How was your strategies teacher? Does she seem helpful?" Maura asked lovingly.

"She was nice." Taylor said shifting in her seat.

"Your Ma and I have a meeting with her next week, ok?" Maura said.

"Oh ok." Taylor said noticing her sister walking to the car.

"Hey Moms!" Alex said happily climbing into the car.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Maura said lovingly looking at Alex as Jane pulled out of the school.

"Awesome!" Alex said smiling brightly. Jane laughed at her daughter's response while Maura gave her a huge smile in return. A short drive later the family pulled into the garage. "Girls make sure to finish your homework before dinner." Maura said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. "Ok Mom." Both girls said in unision walking into the house while Jane pulled Maura back.

"I think we should talk to Tay tonight, she was acting strange when she got in the car." Jane said in a low husky voice.

"I agree, she did seem off." Maura said. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today." Maura said stepping inches away from Jane. Jane giggled, "No, but your not so bad yourself doctor." Jane said pulling Maura in and kissing her. Maura returned the kiss gladly.

A few minutes later they pulled apart. "We should go inside now, I need to check Taylors home assignments." Maura said walking towards the door. Jane ran behind her slapping her butt and passing her. "I'll race you there." Maura laughed at her wife and followed her inside.

"Did he really say that oh my god, no way" Alex said walking past her moms on the phone carrying her schoolwork.

"Make sure to get your work done" Jane said to Alex as she walked to the dining room table putting her paperwork on the table. "I won't Ma." Alex called from the stairs.

Maura joined Jane and Taylor at the dining room table with her laptop to finish up a report. "Umm Mom can you help with me math if your not busy." Taylor asked shyly looking at Maura.

"Of course love. Let's take a look of what you have." Maura said moving closer to Taylor looking at her notebook.

An hour later a frustrated Taylor and sympathetic Maura were in the same position going over another problem.

"Alright sweetie carefully read the numbers and try to solve it." Maura said using her thumb to point at the problem while looking at Taylor.

Taylor sighed and tried the problem again. A few minutes later she quietly said "Is it 30?" Maura looked at the problem and sighed sadly.

"Close honey, but right see right here you need to subtract 36." Maura said pointing the error out on paper.

"No it's 39." Taylor said not seeing the difference. Maura sighed, "Look at it again love." Taylor sighed and looked at the number again seeing what her mother saw. "Oh" Mauras heart broke for her daughter, she really tried hard, but struggled so much.

"It's ok Tay, just always look twice." Maura said lovingly stroking her daughter's arm.

"At least we're done now. I'm going to shower before dinner, thank you Mom." Taylor said putting her binder away.

"Anytime honey." Maura said getting up and kissing Taylor on her head.

"That took awhile huh?" Jane said in the kitchen as Maura joined her. Maura let out an exhausted breath while getting a glass of water.

"Yes, but I'm really hoping she understood what we went over." Maura said after taking a sip of water.

"Why does she need math anyways, she can just become a detective like me." Jane said smirking earning a laugh from her wife.

"Very funny." Maura said while getting some vegetables from the fridge to prepare. The pair began dinner together enjoying the time together.

Upstairs Taylor was letting the water to her shower warm up when she received a message. " _Hey spaz great to see you today! I just I thought I would let you know how disgusting you got over the summer. I really loved the hideous outfit!_ _-Hillary"_

Taylor put her phone on the sink and took off her clothes stepping into the shower when her tears came flooding out. After a few minutes Taylor couldn't calm down so she took her only release tool. She carefully took her razor and dragged it across her forearm watching the blood ooze out, calming her down. Ten minutes later Taylor got out of the shower and got dressed. She quickly looked at her face in the mirror to make sure there was no sign of her distress.

"Girl's dinner!" Jane yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Taylor came rushing down stairs passing Jane nearly knocking her over. "Whoa slow down speedy gonzales." Jane said laughing. Taylor sat down and started helping herself to the food. "Sorry Ma, I'm starving." Jane smiled and sat next to Taylor. A few moments later Maura joined her wife and daughter with a glass of wine and a beer for Jane.

"Thanks honey." Jane said giving Maura a quick kiss on the check before Maura sat across from her.

"Where is your sister...Al come one dinner!" Jane said calling for her other daughter. A few seconds later Alex came walking over to the table.

"Sorry Ma, I was on the phone." Alex said filling her plate with food.

"So tomorrow there's a meeting for fashion club after school, Kelsey, Olivia, Emily, and I want to join. Can I stay after?" Alex asked her moms.

"Yes I think that works, either your mother or I will be there to pick you up." Maura said cutting up her food. Maura glanced at Taylor who was keeping her head down and eating. "Tay, honey, did you find any interesting clubs or sports today?"

"No" Taylor said glancing at her Mom earning a sigh from her.

"Taylor I'm going to start my morning runs up again want to come with me?" Jane asked happily looking at Taylor.

"Oh that's a great idea Jane, it will help calm down, relieve stress…" Maura said rambling on about the health benefits causing a laugh from her daughters and wife.

"Slow down Mom I'll go, you don't have to convince me anymore." Taylor said giggling. Jane and Maura gave a each other a smile seeing their daughter genuinely happy. The rest of the meal went by with Jane, Maura, and Alex talking about their day, while Taylor only spoke when prompted.

"I'm going to go to get ready for bed" Alex said putting her dish in the dishwasher.

"Ok sweetie we'll be up in a little bit to say goodnight." Maura said smiling at her daughter.

"I'm going upstairs too." Taylor said putting her dish away.

"Hold on Tay your Ma and I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Maura said leading her daughter to the couch with Jane following them.

"Am I in trouble?" Taylor asked confused sitting between her moms.

"Oh no nothing like that honey, we are just a little worried about you. You seem upset is anything bothering you?'' Maura asked lovingly while rubbing Taylor's back.

"No" Taylor said trying to convince her mother's.

"You can talk to us Tay, we are here to help." Jane said in a husky voice putting her arm around Taylor.

"I'm fine really, can I go to bed now." Taylor asked quickly. Jane and Maura both knew their daughter would not budge.

"Yes goodnight sweetie we love you so much." Maura said pulling Taylor in a tight hug. Taylor gladly accepted the hug.

"Goodnight kid" Jane said kissing on the head.

"Goodnight Moms" Taylor said getting up to go to bed.

"She was lying" Jane said leaning against to couch. Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I know. I wish she would open up to us, Alex has no issue with it." Maura said sadly.

"I know, but their polar opposites and I wouldn't want it anyother way" Jane said smiling

"I wouldn't either, I love them both so much, and you." Maura said looking up at Jane.

"I love them and you also." Jane said leaning down for a kiss which Maura happily returned.

The rest of the evening Jane and Maura spent enjoying eachothers company and loving life.

Thanks for reading! Please leave your opinions on how you enjoined the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

The next went by in a flash. Jane and Taylor went for a run every morning together enjoying each others company. Jane would also try to pry information out of Taylor to figure out what's bothering her. The tormenting still went on and Taylor was becoming sadder each day.

Friday morning came around and the Rizzoli-Isles household, minus Jane who was hot on case, was up getting ready for the day "Taylor we are meeting your teacher this morning, is there anything you want us to share?" Maura asked packing her bag for work.

"No I'm ok, is Mom going?" Taylor said grabbing her backpack.

"Yes she's leaving work and meeting me there" Maura said smiling at Taylor.

"Mom don't forget I'm sleeping at Kelsey's tonight, her mom is getting me after school" Alex said grabbing her two bags.

"Oh right sweetie thanks for reminding me. Make sure to tell her I say thank you for taking you" Maura said grabbing her keys.

"I will" Alex said.

"Alright guys let's go" Maura said following the girls out the door and to the car. A short drive later Maura was walking into her daughter's school. Alex saw her friends and said goodbye to her mom and ran towards them. Taylor stayed close, secretly feeling protected next to her mother. A little further down the hallway Taylor saw Hillary and her squad laughing at the pair.

"I need to go to class Mom, I'll see you later." Taylor said quickly taking off down the hallway. Maura was about to respond, but was not able to since Taylor was gone instantly. Maura was about to turn into the main office when she noticed a group of girls laughing as Taylor ran down the hall. She made a mental note to tell Jane when she walked in to see her lovely wife waiting.

"Hey Maur" Jane said standing to meet her wife.

"Hi love" Maura said smiling. A second later a young brunette walked into the office carrying a file.

"Hi you must be Taylor Rizzoli-Isles mothers, I'm Beth Walker." Ms. Walker said smiling and holding her hand out to shake.

"Hello I'm Maura and this is my wife Jane." Maura said returning the shake.

"Hi" Jane said shaking her hand after. Ms. Walker led the pair to a small room and sat down across from Jane and Maura.

"So I'd like to start of by saying I really appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedules to meet me, it helps to know where the parents stand on their child's IEP" Ms. Walker said handing a copy to both women.

"It's no problem we just want what's best for Taylor." Jane said in a husky voice smiling with Maura nodding in agreement.

"In the beginning of the school year I sit down with each student and evaluate their abilities in problem solving, writing, reading, social awareness, etc to figure out a good starting place. With Taylor she struggles the majority with reading, she flips words and numbers around. It takes her a few tries to understand the material, but even after she comprehends what she needs to do, Taylor still cannot come to the right conclusion since she sees essential the wrong thing." Ms. Walker said looking concerned at the pair.

"I agree with you one hundred percent, she really is struggling with reading and it's holding her back" Maura said impressed with the young teacher.

"What can we do to help her?" Jane asked concerned for her daughter.

"I would recommend keeping her ADHD medication the same, she seems very focused during the school day. Second I would like one of you to sit down with her each night for about a half hour to an hour and read with her and use these flashcards with. They are basic letters and numbers to help her memorize what each one looks like. Taylor will probably claim she's too old for them, but they will help her down the road" Ms. Walker said handing Jane a deck of flashcards.

"I did also notice Taylor has a lot of trouble socializing with her peers, she is a very sweet girl, but she is withdrawn in my class and we only have five students including her. Her teachers have said the same. During my lunch duty I have noticed her sitting by herself everyday." Ms. Walker said sadly looking at the doctor and detective.

"We have noticed Taylor's behavior, she has been withdrawn from everything." Jane said heartbroken.

"We have tried talking to her, but she's not opening up." Maura said devastated.

Ms. Walker nodded in understanding. "I think it would be helpful for Taylor to start seeing the school therapist, Mrs. James, she works wonders. Here I'll give you her email and number." Ms. Walker said writing the information down and handing it to Maura.

"Thank you will definitely be in contact with her" Maura said putting the paper in her purse.

"Well that covers everything I wanted to cover with you both, do you guys have any questions for me?" Mrs. Walker asked putting her papers away.

"No, no I think we're all set, you covered everything" Jane said standing up with everyone.

"I have to say Taylor is truly a sweet girl, I have a student with asperger's in her class who nonstops talks to her. She just smiles and answers his questions never telling him to go away or bes rude to him." Mrs. Walker said.

Jane and Maura both smiled proudly. "Thank you I'm glad to hear that." Jane said.

"It was nice to meet you." Maura said walking towards the door following Mrs. Walker and Jane.

"Likewise, have a nice day." Mrs Walker said.

Maura and Jane smiled and walked out of the car and to their cars. "She's very smart, huh" Jane said impressed.

Maura nodded smiled "She is, tonight we should talk to Taylor about the plan set in place and ask her about lunch."

"I'll try to be home early tonight, but we have a led on a suspect and I need to find her and question her as soon as possible." Jane said frustrated with the case.

"That's fine honey, It will be nice to spend some one on one time with Taylor, please be careful." Maura said lovingly looking at Jane.

Jane smiled and turned to kiss her beautiful wife "I will like always" Jane said.

"I love you so much" Maura said whispering in Jane's embrace.

"I love you too" Jane said back. The pair pulled apart and went their separate cars and took off for work. Back at school Alex was in the library with her friends discussing their plans for the weekend when Taylor walked in sitting at a table by herself.

"Look Alex there's your sister" Kelsey said pointing to Taylor causing Alex to glance behind her own shoulder.

"You know I heard Hillary Michaels is planning a prank to pull on her today at lunch" Olivia said with a smug smile.

"I bet it'll hilarious" Emily said laughing.

Alex shifted uncomfortably "Yea it'll be funny" Alex glanced back at Taylor with sympathy. A few hours later lunch time around and Taylor found herself at the same table by herself mindlessly on her phone. Hillary walked up to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor your sister is looking for you" Hillary said with a mean smile.

"Then why didn't she get me myself" Taylor asked annoyed.

"I don't know, all she said was to go see her" Hillary said.

"Yea whatever" Taylor said not believing a word Hillary was saying and got up to leave the cafe. As she was walking out of the cafeteria Hillary's friends popped out of nowhere and each threw a carton of milk at Taylor. The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter, Taylor sprinted out and ran to the nearest bathroom locking herself in. She quickly got all the milk off of herself and locked herself in a stall and broke down crying. Taylor was sobbing and could not pull herself together. She shakily reached into her backpack and took out her compass and broke it. She rolled up her sweatshirt dragged it across her wrist. Taylor watched as the blood flew out, going into a tranz. A few minutes later the first bell rang taking Taylor out of her tranz, she quickly washed the blood off of her arms and out of her jeans from the blood dripping down. Taylor was scrubbing but could not get the blood out of her pants so she sprinted out the door and to her next class. Taylor spent to rest of the day wishing she was with her moms.

Finally the last bell rang and Taylor ran out of the doors and waited for her mom to come get her. " _Hi honey, your Ma and I are not able to leave work yet so you'll have to walk. I'll be home before 4. Love you-Mom"_

Taylor sighed and began walking popping in her headphones. The walk took about ten minutes and halfway through Taylor noticed Hillary out of the corner of her eye and began walking faster. Hillary and her squad began chasing after her. Taylor began running but tripped over a bump on the sidewalk.

"Well well look who is, how are you cow" Hillary said standing over Taylor. Taylor started squirming around, but Hillary's friends, Ally and Molly, picked her up each by an arm. Hillary came over and punched Taylor square in the stomach. Taylor moaned from the pain. Another blow to the stomach and then to her eye and nose.

"Alright that's enough" Hillary said and Ally and Molly dropped Taylor. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"One more for luck" Hillary said kicking Taylor in her ribs. Taylor cried out in pain and with that Hillary and her friends laughed and walked away. Taylor stayed on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually got up and walked home.

"Where were you it's almost four I was worried" Maura said from the kitchen as Taylor said walking through the front door hanging up her bag.

"Taylor….Oh my god what happened?!" Maura said running over to Taylor and putting her har face to inspect the injures.

"Umm nothing" Taylor said as Maura led her to a stool in the kitchen. Maura grabbed her medical bag and wet wash cloth.

"Honey please tell me, please" Maura said sadly as she was washing Taylor's face.

"I got beat up, please don't be mad I tried fighting back, but I tripped and couldn't get up quick up fast enough, I know you and Ma want me to stand up for myself" Taylor said averting her eyes away from Mauras.

"Oh Tay, I'm not mad, not in the least" Maura said lovingly as she finished wiping Taylor's blood up. As soon as Maura finished Taylor broke down crying.

"Oh love come here" Maura said pulling Taylor close to her chest and hugging her tightly. Taylor cried for a good ten minutes until she calmed down. Maura took this chance to question her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else honey?" Maura said quietly keeping Taylor in her tight embrace.

"They kicked me in my ribs and punched me in stomach, it really hurt Mom" Taylor said holding onto her mother for dear life.

"Who's they honey" Maura said stroking Taylor's head. Taylor sniffled and pulled away looking at her Mom.

"Hillary Michaels, Ally George, and Molly Green" Taylor said.

Maura nodded "Thank you for telling me" Maura said rubbing Taylors arm for a few minutes

"I want to check your ribs and stomach for injures, can you take off your shirt" Maura said lovingly stepping back from Taylor.

"Umm they feel fine, I'm going to go upstairs now" Taylor said getting up until Maura stopped her.

"No Taylor I need to check them" Maura said sternly.

Taylor began to panic and felt her breath shortening and bolted up the stairs. Maura stood shocked and raced up to Taylor who locked herself in her room.

"Taylor open up honey" Maura said stern, but scared. She pounded on the door for a minute then went to get the master key to every door and unlocked Taylor doors. Maura walked in to find her daughter sitting against the wall on her bed crying into her knees.

"Oh honey" Maura said sitting next to her daughter pulling her into a tight embrace. For a good fifteen minutes Taylor held onto her Mom for life sobbing into her chest.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Maura said softly rubbing Taylor's back and holding her. Taylor held tight onto her Mom.

"You can trust me, let me help you love" Maura said whispering into Taylor's head. Taylor look a long breath and pulled back. She slowly pulled up her sleeves and showed her Mom.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry" Taylor said starting to sob again. Maura pulled Taylor to her chest again and rubbed her back again.

"It's going to be alright, we'll get through this" Maura said kissing Taylor's head and keeping her close to her chest soothing Taylor.


End file.
